Wet Dreams
by kamikittykay
Summary: A collection of one-shots of the wet dreams of Starish with Haruka. This is told in their point of view and since this is my first lemon ever, please tell if it's good or not. Sexual Content and kind of OC Haruka, since they're DREAMS.
1. Chapter 1

_A wet dream, an erotic dream associated with involuntary ejaculation of semen._

I woke in the basement, man I feel groggy. Urgh, where am I? My vision is blurry...I felt that my hands were tied to a chair and I was stripped down to my boxers. My mouth is dry and my anatomy is aching painfully. Don't tell me I got an erection...

"Oh, Ren you're awake?" In front of me was a pair of golden eyes that only could belong to my little lamb. My eyes almost popped out when I saw what she was wearing: black tassels only covering her nipples and black leather boots and what she wasn't wearing was panties, her sex was wet of cum... I want to my tongue between her legs right now... Come on Ren, focus!

"Little lamb, could you let me go?" I asked nicely.

"No." She said defiantly with an innocent pout on her face.

"And why not?" She didn't even answer, instead she-

"Shit" I cursed she when started to tease me with her heel twisting hard onto the bulge in my underwear; her shoe digging into my cock. My breath hitched when she leaned forward capturing my lips. I felt weak as her tongue swirled mine aggressively dominating my mouth. I desperately fought back but the taste of her tongue is like ecstasy. My tongue fighting back flicking overs her, but her hot tongue emasculates mine and her hands travels to the my throbbing scrotum, softly rubbing her smooth palm against me. I groaned when she tugs on my penis roughly, groping it up and down; semen comes out the tip on arousal through the fabric of my boxers.

She nipped the bottom of my lips causing me bleed then pulled away to put a finger in my mouth. I swirled my tongue around it desperately as she tickled my tongue. She took the finger out and trailed my saliva from her clit to her mouth sucking on it with a sadistic smile on her face. She slowly lets the finger enter her sex leaking drips of cum. Her face brightens up with red blush; lust taking over in her eyes more than ever as she lets moan turning into low growl. Her lust filled gaze focuses on me and slowly the smile creeks on her face.

"Urgh!" Once again she stomped on my erection causing me to groan loudly.

"The drugs are working nicely...Don't you think, Ren-chan" Who knew Little Lamb could be so sadistic... Wait when did have time to drug me?

She pulled out a leather whip still smirking "Okay, you had your fun now let me go." Even that I have a major boner doesn't mean I want to be her whipping boy.

Instead, she laughed at my request "Ren-chan... You're so funny. 'Let me go' what a riot!" My eyes widen, but I regain my composure.

"Har-" *Wheep* She slashed the whip near my middle barely grazing my cock.

"Please save your voice for our next activities." She tugged her hand on my penis through the fabric deathly slow. She removed my boxers with her mouth; her teeth grazing me slightly. The heat from her moist cavern made me hyperventilate. I threw my head back, I probably look like a bitch around right now; my cheeks red, semen slowly leaking out, and my shaky voice begging her to go faster.

Damned it, I've barely been touched and I'm wet, what the hell did she give me!?

I am fucking Ren Jinguji, I'm the one who makes girl squirm in their seat with a one glance. Girls begged me to fuck them, I don't begged for-

"Dammit!" She bit down on my anatomy, semen squirted on her.

"You're a big one, aren't you?" She was insane, now she was talking to my dick! She smiled then took me in her moist mouth sucking hard. When she took "me" out of her mouth I could that she put hickeys around my length.

"I love you so much Ren-chan!"

She placed searing kisses around my base, licking me leaving a firm trail of her saliva. I moaned continuously. Haruka placed my cock between her firm breasts rubbing them against the base, the warmness of her breasts made my breath hitched. My cock started to leak drips of seed onto her breasts. Her mouth engulfed with the head of my private. I was so close I could...

"Move, lady I'm going to cum-" My hot fluid coated Little Lamb's face and boobs, just sight covered in my seed. Urgh, I got another erection... Surprisingly, Haruka swallowed all of my cum, lifting the tips of her breasts to my mouth with a smile on her face.

"Ren-chan, you're so delicious. I love the taste of you in my mouth" She said happily with a tint of pink on cheeks. How cute.

She climbed in between my legs, sitting on my hard cock, I could tell that my shaft was aching at her entrance and she just ignored my erection.

She lunged her chest towards my face, smoldering it. My breathed tickled her sensitive breasts, well since she's so close.

"Ah... Ren" She purred above me as licked her breasts, now wet with my saliva. My tongue moved to her erect nipple poking out the little fabric. With my teeth I took the tassels off, then circulated my tongue slowly around her rosy aerola savoring the sweet taste. Her hands moved down to her clit, fingering herself, her cum dripping onto my dick. My phallus reacts, then stoked her anus, she continued to moaned softly as my touch flicked her hard nub. I put the entire nipple in my mouth, first sucking luridly then I bit down hard causing an audible whimper to escape her lip. Pay back is a bitch.

She immediately got taking out her whip again with stern look on her face. "That was a bold move..." She said with a sexy scowl on her face making my grin widened.

"My lady-" *Whisp* Haruka slashed the leather whip across my torso leaving a red slash mark, droplets of blood streaming down from the scar. I groaned but then played off with a chuckle, though I was looking hard at her, seeing that the glare was gone and now replaced with a bright smile... Was she turn on by this?

Stopping my thoughts, she swung the whip down on my cock even harder this time on my cock. "Shit!" This time I could not held back my voice, my arousal was twitching upwards as if "he" wanted to be tortured.

"I loved the sound of screams, maybe even more than your moans" All I can do is glare at her as she continued her attack on my weak body that leaked blood, semen, and screams. But, of course she will feeling the same feeling pretty soon...

She was finally satisfied at my twitching dick splatting out cum. My breath was heavy and the stinging of the swings made me cringed on the inside, yet she continued laughing the way all the way through. She walked over to me and straddled on my lap slowly, letting my entire length when it enter my cock jerked inside her. She didn't even try to go slow, pumping up down on my lap. The warmness of her pussy envelope my shaft almost as if she was going to swallow me whole. I felt her muscles tightened around the base of my cock. Her face was flushed and mine as well, my groans made contact on her bare skin.

"Ah...ah...Ah!" Beads of sweat ran down our chests, the sound of the sweet juices me and my Haruka was music to my ears. She captured my lips for deeper penetration, her hot tongue ran down my bottom lip. My tongue desperately swirled hers then hers reached down my throat. We were so close that...

She was so distracted that she didn't realize I released myself from the rope. Without hesitation, I swiftly tied her hands placing her in chair with her back facing me. She looked over shoulder her eyes showing terror from the sly smirk planted on my face, but the seat slowly covered with her wetness when she saw the whip in my hands said another thing. I really wasn't for beating a lady, but this a punishment just for my little lamb.

I slashed the leathery whip leaving a similar red mark down her back. She shuddered, whimpering quietly.

"Now, that won't do. You have to sing, my little lamb."

The room reeked of sex and must; the air in the room was hot just the way I like it. I left bite marks down her neck. The slash marks on her breasts and back dripped drops of blood. Her sweet bottom covered in marks, hot fluid, and sweat. Her swollen pussy was ready for the taking and my throbbing cock aching at her entrance, she and I knew, I had her fucked.


	2. Confession

**Otoya's Pov **

"I want you inside me, your cock breaking my walls. I want to be in moaning frenzy under your chiseled body while you're in my sex. I need your cock spilling semen down my dry throat. I need your cock deflowering my pussy making me into a woman."

Heat rushed to my face after Nanami read her...um provocative story in front of the whole class. The intensity of her gaze made a large bulge in my pants, the class awkwardly clapped as she made her way back to her seat in back next to me. I tried not looking at her, but I felt her stare at my erection. When I turned to her I noticed she was gone... and now breathing on the seem of pants. She unzipped me in one swift motion before I could stop her. I tilt her head up and she looked up innocently gazing into my eyes.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked her, whispering so no one look over here.

"I didn't realized till now, how much I wanted to suck you dry." She said shyly, blush forming on her pale cheeks before she slid down my pants releasing my hard cock out of it's prison. I looked around to see if anyone was watching, panicked. But stopped when she licked the tip of my erectile penis slowly, almost like torture, not pushing myself deeper into her sweet, moist cavern. Her hand crawled on my length and my breath hitched. Suddenly, I grabbed her carol hair pushing my cock in her mouth and watched her gag in surprise. Feeling bad at my impatience then attempting to extract my penis out her mouth, until she brought her head closer to me; I felt my dick go down her throat and I slowly started to leak cum in her mouth, moaning making my neighbor looked at me and I weakly smiled back at her then she turned away.

"Nanami, you need to... stop" I whisper down to her and she looked up at me. She took me out her mouth for a second. Then ignoring what I said, she slowly licked up my base leaving a hot sensation lingering down my cock. I don't know what got into me... I pulled Nanami up placing her on the desk, she was shock at my sudden boldness and I was, too. I licked the nape of her neck slowly and she moaned slightly. I pushed my cock near her sex then went to her lips entering, slowing savoring the warmth in her mouth.

She moaned against her lips, are tongues fighting for dominance but she gave in letting me enter fully. I smiled against her lips then searched her mouth with my tongue. She brought a leg up to my waist wanting me closer to her then wrapped her delicate arms around my neck. Then we heard gasps from the class when they realized what we were doing.

"Okay, class...Let's leave the room to give them some alone time." Ringo said pushing everyone out, ...what a weird teacher. But back to Nanami, she smiled angelically at me, it was the same smile that me fell in love with her.

"Um, Nanami... I just wanted to know if you not just doing this...out of lust and if you like me?" I said fittling with my fingers nervously.

"Ittoki-kun, I don't like you..." I think my heart just broke; my life's over! -

"I love you!" She sprung her arms around me and I caught her despite my surprise.

"Really?" I asked her still, feeling like an idiot.

"Of, course I do!" It was her sudden confession that me put her back on the desk, lust in my eyes and voice.

"Can I touch you?" Nanami unbutton her shirt and her breasts jutted up for my taking. I started to stroke the tips on her breasts and she'd flinched and I stop for a second but she took my hand then instruct my hands to grope her huge mounds of flesh. Nanami's face took a red of deep red and mine too. I gently caress her breasts then put my mouth on her nipple, running my tongue around her nub. She gasps, loud enough for me to hear her and smiled then continued to leaving markings around her rosy aerolas.

"Ittoki-kun..." I bite her nipple gently, disturbed she calls me by my last name.

"Call, me Otoya, _Haruka_" I said her name with lust in my voice then went to her nipple sucking gently and leaving my marks. Haruka reached inside my shirt, twisting my nipples roughly making me groan. Her hand reached further to my anatomy, tugging at it seductively causing me to groan even louder. I stopped her roaming hands with one of mine staring at her bemused face intensely.

"You want this?" I teased her smiling poking my cock at her wet panties, I could tell she was getting inpatient. My hands went down to her reaching into her skirt, pulling down her white panties to rubbing her already wet sex. She moans my name in my ear and I smiled victoriously then massaged her clit faster. Haruka's voice started to become breathy. When I stopped,she rubbed her wetness against my abdomen.

She wraps both legs around my waist and grinding on me, the cum started to run down my stomach; pushing me closer to her and her teeth tugs at my bottom lip. I did something unlike me and growled at her then roughly dominate her mouth with my tongue, hers swirled around mine timidly then I caught hers and she moans against my lip. Her face was deep red and mine radiating heat when we pulled away.

"Are you ready for this, Haruka? Can you tell me how much you want it..." I whisper, licking her ear then thrust my cock into her clitoris and she cried out in surprise. As expected, she's really tight...

"Tell me how much you want this." I told her moving slowly inside her and she nods weakly.

"I want your cock inside me, thrusting into to me..." I started to go faster, and her pussy started to wet the desk, and I hear the sounds of juices coming from us.

"Continue..." I groan in her ear then bit it to make her talk.

"I want you to leave my sex stinging and swollen after you plow me..."

She purred lowly tightening her gasp around my neck when her muscles tightens around my base. She starts to grinds against me letting her clit swallow me more and I moaned slightly at her movement then picked up place.

"I need to hear the sounds of moans and juices; I need to smell the sex and must in the room as you make love to me till our bodies fall limp. You go...now, Otoya" Haruka said to me in a whimper from the sensations on my cock deflowering her and I give a voluntary nod.

"I want you to climax while I'm inside you making my dick wet of our cum" I said in husky voice. Haruka and I was breathing heavily gazing into each other eyes and I continued to go on.

"I love the way I feel inside you...as if we are one. The way you look when about to cum on me... like right now. I love the way you pussy tightens around...my cock suffocating it inside your ...warm clitoris. I need you to cum on my dick, releasing all your sweet, dirty juices onto me, Haruka"

She and I let go of our release, and the floor was wet of hot juices leaving our breath shaky. She smiled weakly at me. She gives me a quick peck on cheek. We heard the door reopen to see six familiar faces.

"O-o-otoya, you and... Nana-m-mi"

I know, it was awesome!

**I hope this suited your fancies :D**


	3. Bath Time!

"Natsuki...Ah..." My hands were fondling Haruka's breasts playfully through the soap and bubbles. She was sitting between my legs while my fingers toyed with her erect nipples and she shivered under my touch. I lick her red, burning cheeks then she quivers. I led my hands down to her sex, washing it meticulously with soap. Haruka's face was so cute as she tried to keep from cumming in against my hands.

"You're so cute Haru-chan" I kissed her cheek, her face was fully flushed as she shyly moved her hand to the one the overlapping mine, wanting me to go fast. Her head to started to tilt then she moved her hips back onto my arousal as she released her cum that floated to the top of the water. She moved forward taking the pressure off my erection. I slightly pout behind her.

"Can...you wash my back?"

"I can do you one better" I licked down her back, I massage her shoulders then she moans in a short breath. My hands traveled down to her breasts, at first I knead her roughly, pinching her nipples with soap until her boobs started to squeak. I slide my hand down the side of waist, then grasped the cheek of her derriere, earning a gasp from her sweet lips. I proceed in penetrating her rectum. I excited moans from her throat.

"Does this feel good, Haru-chan?" My tongue flapped at her ear, then I grazed my teeth at her earlobe.

"Y-yes" She moaned back as my hands continue to roam her wet body. Her flesh was wet with soap and warm liquid produced from her sex. The warm, sweet cum dripping down her the apex of her thighs...I apply her own fluid to her delicate jawline then leave tender kisses, tasting off of her skin. I scoop some more from her jewel. My finger slides into her parted lips, making her taste it as well.

"Don't you taste good?" I purred in her ear with delight. I smiled when I ran my finger along my lips.

"I want to taste more of you, so make you sure you come for me."

I pushed her against the shower wall, now piercing her from the front. I groaned as I felt her warm insides and Haruka whimpered out aloud then dug her nails in my back, enticing me even more. I tread deeper into her inner sanctum. Her quim started to bleed and ejaculate unto my shaft.

"You're coming already? Maybe I should wash you with your own cum instead of soap..."

"Aa...nm...Natsuki..." I could tell her legs started to feel like jelly by the way she was standing; weak and stimulated. It was making me hot, seeing her render deeper into my grasp. My hands forcibly tormented one of her breasts while I bit down on her other nub. She continued to cry out, running her fingers through my hair. I rubbed my hands that were dirtied from her body against her assets.

"I can't wait to taste you~" The door creaked opened then soon after the shower curtains, too.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Fucking."

**Satsuki's POV**

"Oh, really. Like I couldn't hear _that_ from outside" I glared at Haruka and she looked down in shame, perfectly pink. I sighed, running a hand trough my hair still looking at her.

"Well, did you at least save something for me?"

"Of course, I like to share" Natsuki continued to grin like an idiot. I got rid off of my clothes and joined them. Natsuki was sitting in the tub with Haruka on his lap and I was in front of her. I put both her legs above my shoulders. I pushed myself into her with a strong thrust and almost simultaneously she screamed out, tears brimming in eyes from pain or pleasure? It didn't matter I was going to have my full. I saw Natsuki biting her neck, leaving marks down her nape then licked her salty tears off her cheeks.

"Please...Satsuki..." Foolish girl Haruka begged, I'm getting to the best part. I extracted in and out of her swelling sex. I could see through the water that it was getting red, but still my cock rampaged inside her; twitching and spilling. Eventually, she stopped crying as I hit her cervix then she was practically moaning in respiration. She wouldn't stop leaking, slowly losing her resolve.

"Hold it in, Haruka. I'm almost there..." I told her in pained voice, she nodded. I could see the pain on her face, just feeling the warmth of her sex overcome me; we came in unison. She looked exhausted and breathless...

"Don't think this is over yet, Haru-chan. I still didn't get to taste you. Stand up for a second" Natsuki tells her and when she does he imprints his face in her anus, swallowing her cum.

"Natsuki, don't take all of it!" My tongue goes to her sex, quenching my thirst with her product.

"Sa-chan, the more we seem to lick, the more that seems to come out"

"Too bad for Haruka, since we're going to suck her dry, right Natsuki?"

"Right~!"

**I finally got one done! Sorry that I took too long for an update. I don't know who I am going to do next. Maybe Syo or Masato because I have an idea for that. But, if you have any suggestion, just post it... Oh, and the grammar errors...**


End file.
